Battle of the Siblings
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Aria was betrayed by her brother Kael and was thrown out after being beaten. When Aida and Sky save her, what happens when love blossoms in the middle of a battle for Sky's mother's journals? And what will her lover say when her ex-boyfriend, and the leader of the Eagles, comes back for her? An OCxZander story inspired by Rinmaru's visual novel Ascension! I only own my people!


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This fanfic is based on Rinmaru-sama's game Ascension! I own nothing but my own people! check it out on game/?game_id=369! You'll love it! Awesome visual novel Rinmaru-sama, I love it so much!**_

_**sincerely,**_

Kashi-chan~!

* * *

**Aria's POV**

It was suffocating, the smell of napalm, blood, and… death, hung in the air all around me, countless bodies were piled up, I managed to escape and run away, only to be caught in the woods by none other than a noble such as myself. He hissed at me words with utter venom meant to hurt me, I could feel no pain and no emotions so I showed a blank face to him, the fresh slash marks over my left eye starting to sting. Wait… sting?! Since when can I feel pain? I looked at him and saw hatred in his eyes, or was it mine? Either way I knew now I wasn't meant to live any longer… seeing as he had pierced me with a blade through my stomach, just like he did with Aida, my sister. My silver hair clung to my face and swayed in the wind, I stared into the man's eyes, my vision blurring into darkness, I could feel pain and feel my blood flowing from me, and I was losing consciousness by the second. I felt my body be thrown far with a boom, finally landing in a clearing where tents were, I blacked out then my body fell out of the sky and plummeted towards the ground, the humans there were shocked. I had gasped and chocked up blood once I regained consciousness very soon after, I heard some yelling distantly then slowly opened my eyes, I saw blood everywhere around me, two girls loomed over me. My name's Aria, I have long silver hair exactly like my twin sister Aida, and red eyes, now my vision clouded over as a memory flashed, Aida's kind face and then when it returned to normal the faces came into focus.

"A…Ai…da… is it …really you?" I asked weakly, reaching a hand up to my sister's face, tears forming and falling down my cheeks, I saw as her lovely forest eyes widened and she then started yelling worriedly, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry sister… but it seems my time… is up…" I managed to say before I felt I was picked up and then I fell into darkness once again, this time I saw myself but white, like a ghost, then I was the ghost, I looked down and saw the pain and sadness my death had caused, it brought pain in my heart seeing my sister cry, before I could call out I was brought back to reality abruptly.

"Aria! Open your eyes dammit! I swear if you die on me I will bring you back just to murder you again! Do you hear me you idiot!?" Aida screeched in my ear, I scrunched my nose and hit her, pushing her back as I sat up growling, she looked at me sisterly and I put my hand to my head sighing.

"For the love of Eanna, Aida, I'm not dead, so shut up already… I have a headache and the wounds aren't helping at all." I growled at her tiredly, Aida hugged my tightly crying softly and I hugged her back, I whispered sweet nothings to my beloved elder sister then finally noticed everyone else in the tent. "Hey Aida… who're they?" I asked curiously as she helped me stand up, I looked around and saw some peculiar people, a brown haired girl, a brown haired man, a very muscular bald dude with a weapon, hot twin brothers, and a very cute and mysterious elf with blonde hair, and then there was me and Aida, rogue noble twins.

"Oh, these are the people who saved me, and now you, which are Sky and her father, the twins are Emsay and Brale, the bald one is Cal the mercenary, and Jalen is the moon elf. Hey, you okay? You look a little pale Aria, well paler than usual." Aida asked me, I nodded then once she let go I immediately sunk to my knees coughing up blood, she shrieked in concern and I waved her off as I stood up shakily.

"Sorry to scare you Aida, it's alright, just a bit of delayed damage when Kael came for me, jeez first beating you up then me. What's brother's problem?" I sarcastically grumbled, Aida hugs me and I giggled, I think I might just enjoy my time here with my sister Aida, haven't seen her in a long time. "Alright, so what now? I'm excited to go beating up some people!" I exclaimed happily and Aida's face lit up, we were cheering but the old man, Tahn they call him, also Sky's father, told me no flat out, I pouted and reached for the sword on my back, only to stretch my arm the wrong way and I gasped in pain, drawing my arm back painfully. "Dammit, just how strong is Kael? That actually hurts a little. And before you ask Aida, yes he took my powers, but I fought back so he only took a small part, making me weaken so he threw me somewhere and that happened to be here." I giggled as Aida glomped me hard, crying and saying something like she missed me so much, we spent a lot of time together, in the 3 years I was there with them, I had grown to accept them as my real family, Sky has become like a sister to me already too.

"Hurry up; we need to get over to the cave quickly, Sky I honestly don't understand how you are a morning person." I complained tiredly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, Sky nodded and we all hurried to the cave, Aida noticed a pool of dark liquid, Sky noticing the claw marks on the tree, but as for me… I noticed the stone tablet. "Hey guys, come look at this!" I called, the both of them stepped up and looked over the tablet, Sky scrunched her brow and Aida sighed, we put in my satchel and stepped into the cave, making our way to a hidden room, but in the middle of the room there was a white statue of a woman with a jewel in her forehead. "Oh! So pretty!" I exclaimed and went over to the jewel, touching it slightly as Aid did, suddenly the ground shook and I blacked out, a white glowing aura surrounding both us.

After much talk we had finally made it to the area where the map was supposed to be at, though there was nothing there, Aida then suddenly started shaking and collapsed to the ground after she touched a weird looking liquid. I knelt by her and was shouting as Sky freaked out, just then two people came in, a Moon Elf and a Dwarf, I ignored their questions and was crying over Aida, I then touched her and gasped. I could clearly see what she was seeing and tears poured from my eyes, it was the day she first met Sky, the dwarf girl asked if I was alright and when she helped Aida out with a potion, getting Aida out of the dream caused by the incubus, I sighed in relief and thanked her, she smiled then told me I didn't feel like a noble after seeing my silver hair.

"She can't help it, that bastard hurt her like he did me." A voice called, I looked at Aida and hugged her in relief, squeezing her tightly. "Haha, come on Aria, I'm still alive aren't I? Don't worry, I'm fine okay?" Aida reassured me, I sniffled and hugged her, whispering how sorry I was, Aida hugged me too and we sat there on the ground in each other's arms, after a while we separated after much talking and headed back to camp, only Aida and I felt death, I rushed ahead and screamed once I got there. "Aria!" I heard Aida scream my name, when she reached the camp she held me close, knowing full well my fear of dead bodies and death, I was shaking as Sky ran to her father and Tillie and Zander walked up sadly.


End file.
